Noonrider
Joined the Empire on Pirates Online in January 2011. Since his recruitment, he has become the Empire's biggest contributor since the founders of the Empire themselves. Pirates of the Caribbean Online He is not much on land battles, but makes up for it with impressive sailing skills. He's more strategist on land, and both strategist and hero at sea. #Name - Noonrider #Lvl - 50 Imperial Information Second in command of the entire Empire along with Qswas. He is a master sailor, decent land fighter, impressive strategist, and a good negotiator. Ranks earned: *Member of the Elite Core *Fleet Admiral *Battle Commander *Apprentice *Second in Command History Born in Port Royal, Noonrider was raised that pirates were cruel and vicious beings. His father was on a trip with the EITC for 10 years and he never returned. He got word from one of the EITC leaders that they had sunken his ship and that Noonriders' father was actually a pirate himself. Now with the EITC and Navy after him, he escaped to Tortuga to live out his days as a pirate. He eventually joined The Empire under Emperor Kwagar's control. He was first placed in The Black Order in the Elite Core. After that, he became Fleet Admiral from his impressive sailing skills. Then he was promoted to Battle Commander because of his strategic skills. He and Kwagar Ocata then created the imperial sith and Noonrider was named Master. Now he is second in command of the entire Empire. He quickly rose through the ranks and is now one of the leaders of the Empire, until he went missing. The Empire presumed he was killed; this was the start of the Bronze Age. After 6 months of trying to find Noonrider, he returned and regained his position as second in the command of the Empire. He is now helping to recover the Empire and bring it back to its former glory. Star Wars: The Old Republic Ebon Hawk Noonrider. Game Information Basic Information of Noonrider such as names, stats, and other basic information. Name(s) *Official Name - Noonrider *Role Play Name - Noonrider *Other Names **Unknown Legacy *Legacy Name - The Rider Legacy *Legacy Surname - Rider Game Details *Alignment **Total - **Light - **Dark - *Class Information **Basic Class - Sith Warrior **Advance Class - Sith Juggernaut *Faction **Official - The Sith Empire **Unofficial - The Grand Imperial Order, "The Empire" Stats *Level - *Strength - *Presence - *Aim - *Cunning - *Endurance - *Willpower - *Expertise - *Social **Social Level - **Total - *Valor **Valor Level - **Total - TItle(s) Unlocked *No Title - Noonrider Guild(s) The Guilds of Noonrider The Grand Empire *Guild Rank **Darth *Guild Member Note **Darth of the Dark Council History When Noonrider discovered his talents at age 10, he decided to keep this as a secret as not to cause a scene. When he was isolated, he would train himself to use his powers rather than training in light side or dark side. He mastered basic Force techniques and learned sword training with a practical wooden branch. At age 14, he moved to Tython, the home of the Jedi, and watched other padawans and Jedis train and fight, and he would mimic what they did. His self-teaching advanced him to be able to use lightsabers. At age 18, he went to the Forge on Tython and constructed his first green lightsaber. When he went to the temple to be put in the ranks, the masters denied his request. They saw darkness in Noonrider. People on Tython would look down on Noonrider for his failure as Noonrider grew closer and closer to the dark side. Category:Traitor Category:Character